The Return
by Vampiris
Summary: Beast Boy was completely normal. Then after a call of duty, he begins to act very strange. Anger problems, much like before...Will the Titans be able to save him?


_Yay, I am starting the first chapter of this story. This is going to take place in segments, at least for this chapter. Its going to start off one morning and jump 2 days later. Hope its not too confusing. Enjoy!_

The bright morning sun illuminated Beast Boy's room, waking him of his deep slumber. Yawning, he rolled over to take a glimpse at the clock and was surprised to find the time. It was only 6:30!

'_Oh man…'_ he groaned staring at his green ceiling. He was planning on sleeping till noon. Unfortunately, that plan hadn't worked out.

Morphing into a cat, he stretched his limbs, back, and torso. He took a glance outside, watching the waves splash across shore. He could almost feel the spray of the cool salty mist across his face. Its coolness sent him into a trance of calmness. It was a beautiful day.

Feeling the growing hunger developing in his stomach, Beast Boy hopped out of bed and made a bee line for the kitchen. He wasn't sure what to fix. The fridge had a multiple variety of things ranging from his specialty, tofu, to Cyborg's precious meat. There was even some of Star's glorb or gloob or whatever you call it alien food.

Beast Boy grabbed the tofu and slapped it on a plate. He snatched a fork and was fixing to take a gigantic bite when an extremely morbid smell passed through his nostrils.

"_DUDE!"_ he cried out, covering his nose. His eyes watered as he threw the outdated food out. So much for tofu…

With the growing hunger pains in his stomach, he looked back into the fridge hoping to find something that he hadn't seen earlier. Unfortunately, there was absolutely nothing to eat.

Well, he had to eat something and there was _no _way he was going to eat any meat. He even began to consider eating some of the alien glob but reconsidered thinking of the misery he would endure after digesting Starfire's homemade meal. Just thinking about it made his stomach churn.

Maybe he could cook something. He found some pancake mix in a cabinet. The only problem was that he wasn't the greatest chef in the world. His stomach answered in protest.

Oh well, practice makes perfect…

Two days later

Robin closed his eyes, shielding himself of the inevitable as the beast leaped into the air. To his surprise, instead a mass of fur attacking him, there was only the sound of a sonic cannon blasting away the menacing animal.

"_BOO-_YA!!" Cyborg exclaimed in triumph.

Coming to the rescue, Starfire easily lifted the sliding door off of his pinned leg. He gratefully thanked her only to hear her gasp in response.

"_Robin,_ you are hurt!"

Immediately leaving Cyborg's side, Raven came to the assistance. She knelt down and quietly spoke her mantra, soothingly healing the boy wonder's wound.

Meanwhile, the beast had recovered from the attack, let out a furious roar, and thrust itself toward Cyborg.

"Ugh, _GUYS_? I could use a little help here!"

Raising herself up on her feet, Raven concentrated all of her energy on the fallen door.

"Azarath mentrion ZINTHOS!"

The red animal let out a frightened yelp as the door was flung on top of him.

"Where is friend Beast Boy? Is he the okay?" A concerned Starfire asked.

"Raven, go find Beast Boy. He could be hurt. Everyone else try to distract Adonis so Raven can get in Beast Boy's room," Robin instructed as the beast threw the door aside, clearly agitated.

"TITANS GO!"

Whistling a happy tune, Beast Boy flipped the pancake into the air. He quickly grabbed a plate already filled with five golden buttermilk cakes and caught the airborne pancake mid air.

"Suh-_weet_" he cheered. Placing the last of the pancakes on the large pile in the middle of the table, he then began to pour everyone's glasses full of orange juice. As if on cue, the Titans emerged from their slumber.

"Man, what smells so good?" Cyborg yawned.

Robin stood amazed. "Beast Boy? Did you do all of this?" Beast Boy stood gleaming, proud of his work.

"I'm actually impressed," Raven replied.

Beast Boy answered, "Your just glad that you don't have to take your turn cooking this morning." Raven couldn't help but suppress a smile.

Starfire stood a-glee. "My zorka berries would be perfect for this festive breakfast meal!" Beast Boy silently prayed that she wouldn't offer him any.

Just as everyone began to sit down, the alarm rang through the Titans Tower.

"Trouble," Robin replied.

_How was that for a first chapter? Loved it? Hated it? REVIEW!!! _


End file.
